Do Miami: Day By Day/Issue 33
Alejandro was in the cab demanded his destination and then his phone started to ring. "Hello?" Alejandro said. "Yo Alejandro, what did you do with that guy you captured?" A man with a heavy accent asked over the phone. "Lo maté, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" Alejandro said in spanish so the cab driver wouldn't understand. "Oh, I was just wondering. Did you get the information you need?" "No, little shit was being stubborn, but look this is what I need you to do. Te necesito para conseguir un par de nuestros chicos y encontrar donde esas pequeñas mierdas pasar el rato, hemos dicked alrededor con él y su gente durante demasiado tiempo, ir a buscar a esos hijos de puta y me llaman cuando usted los consiguió, yo quiero tener un pequeña charla con Tyquan, traerlos de vuelta con vida, ¿entendido?" "Got it, but you could speak English y'know?" "I'm speaking Spanish for a reason, now go do what your told." Alejandro said hanging up the phone as the cab stopped. "This is far enough." Alejandro stepped out of the cab and walked towards a house and knocked on the door. The door immediately opened with a gun pointed at Alejandro. Alejandro put up a smirk and held his hands up in a mocking manner. "Alright, alright, I come in peace Davidson." "We had a deal, what the fuck happened?" Jonathon asked angrily still holding a gun to Alejandro. "Que? I told you deal with my shit first and then we'll get to your little problems. This is why I hate working with other people, they don't know what the fuck to do." Jonathon annoyed by Alejandro hit him with the butt of his gun causing a small amount of blood to gush out of his mouth, and knocking him on the floor as well. "I should've sold you out to the cops you fucker!" "You didn't have to do that, and if you would've sold me out, I would've told them everything...." Alejandro said with a smug smirk Jonathon hit him with the butt of his gun again bruising his cheek. "You don't fucking deserve to live." Jonathon said putting the gun to his forehead ready to pull the trigger. "Leave him, Jonathon." A man said. "Why is you even here for anyway? You want to throw a party or you want to stick your hand up my boys ass again?" "I'm simply here for business, nothing more, nothing less. Sure we had a deal that I may or may not have backed out on, but I specifically stated, "we do my shit first, then we get to your problems." but you didn't listen, so now I'm the bad guy? Nah." Alejandro replied. "Well our problems has become one problem, because apparently the Crips and Saints are working together, after our last little meeting with them, which resulted in a three way war with us, them, and the feds." "I don't get it Clarence, why am I supposed to care?" Jonathon listened to the conversation angrily wanting to kill Alejandro right there, but he knew if he did that he would be putting his crew at risk. Clarence grabbed Alejandro by his hair and held a knife to his throat. "You best start caring because this is like my fuckin' family right here at risk, you lucky them Chinese Mafia niggas showed up when they did or yo ass would've been dead." Clarence said angrily before letting go of Alejandro's hair. "I'm spooked." Alejandro said mockingly. "Anyway, I don't want the Crips dead, and the Saints...do what you please, they don't bother me. Peace, love, and all that good stuff." Alejandro said walking away. "Wait!" Clarence said grabbing Alejandro on his shoulder. "If you even think about betraying us, I'll kill you, no bullshit Alejandro, and we're doing this my way." "Yeah, yeah." Alejandro walked away from the house and went across the street, exiting the block. "Motherfucker." Jonathon said angrily. ---- Fernando kicked the body right off the small cliff and into the ocean, remorseful of Jordan's death not wanting any of this to come to what it has. He then got in the car and sat down putting both of his hands on his heavily sweating forehead. He then looked in the mirror and saw a light green eye and an eye patch. This angered him to the point where he almost broke the mirror out of rage. He started the car and began driving in the opposite direction of the s leaving Jordan's lifeless corpse in the hood. He drove up to a small house that looked like the size of a large box. He put the keys in his pocket and went in his pocket for his jacket and pulled out house keys. He walked up towards the house and opened the gate, then the door behind it. "Manuel, you home?" Fernando asked loudly, echoing through the small house. "Yeah, you don't gotta scream, I can hear you just fine, Fernando." Manuel replied scratching his head. "Goddamn man, I'm hungry, you got any food? Fridge has been empty for a while, I've been going with some of my "friends" to Mcdonalds. It's getting bland since it's always a cheeseburger." "Sorry kiddo, I've been trying to get money running with that maniac Alejandro, but it hasn't really been working out to be honest." There was a sudden silence until Manuel broke it. "I think I'm just gonna quit the gang." "Why?" Fernando questioned. "Think about it, Alejandro's a crazy ass puta and no one cares for each other, all they do is suck his polla trying to get friendlier and friendlier with him, but watch he'll cross them just like he crossed the Kingz...that's all the piece of shit is good for." Manuel said angrily. "Don't quit the gang, what else are you gonna do in life? You dropped out of middle school and you've been arrested three times, with dad bailing you out all the time, if you think you can make it out here, you're sadly mistaken." "Look at what that hijo de puta did to you! He took out your eye, your fucking eye! You're just letting that go? You're with him twenty four seven, I know damn well you have the perfect opportunity if not opportunities to kill the bastardo, but instead you're just like the rest of them. Sucking his dick." Manuel boldly said. Fernando looked Manuel in the eye and it slightly intimidated him, but he kept his posture. "I know what he did, and the reason he did it was bullshit." Fernando started to say. "I want the fucker dead more than you do, I know that he fucking maimed me! You think I haven't gotten that through my fucking skull?! I have, so why don't you stop being such an ungrateful asshole and appreciate the shit I'm trying to do for you." Fernando angrily said. "I'm sorry...I get it, I-I didn't mean to sound like an ass." "IIt's alright bro, just, I know you didn't mean to but...I'm gonna kill him Manuel...just don't worry about it, I will." "When?" "I don't know, but when I do, it won't be a pretty situation for almost every gang in Miami." ---- Michael was running as fast as possible, he was scared and concerned for Jordan wondering what would happen to him and what they would do to him. He finally came back to reality when he bumped into Carl. "Yo wa- oh, what you doing here?" Carl questioned. Michael couldn't even answer he was panting so hard and each time he tried to talk it was over come with a large gasp of air. "Where the hell is Jordan, what the fuck happened out there?" "He's-he's gone, that crazy Mexicano Alejandro got him..." Michael said in a saddened tone. Carl froze up, he didn't know how to reply to this, his expression went blank until he was snapped out of it by Michael screaming his name over and over. "CARL!" Michael screamed one last time. "Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm here...fuck...just fuck." Carl said pacing, not knowing what to do. "You know what, Michael?" "What?" "That motherfucker has taken so many of us out already and he's sitting in his little castle pretending like he's a god, or he's invincible or something, now it's our turn to take h'im' out." Carl said with the look of vengeance in his eyes. "We don't even know if Jordan's dead...he-he could still be alive." Michael said with his voice cracking heavily. "No, Michael, you know damn well he's dead, they wouldn't just keep him alive, they do what they do for a reason, and quite frankly, I'm sick of it, we're going to their neighborhood." "What?! Are you crazy? Do you know what the fuck will happen if they catch us on their turf, we're outnumbered there, Carl. Plus, going there would just get us killed, it's crazy with just us going there!" "I don't give a shit, I've been monitoring their turf, it's not like they drive around and watch the place, they have their own little area where they do their shit and specfically watch over, now it's your choice if you want to keep being a pussy or not, I'm going whether you want me to or not." "And to do what, exactly?" "Kill every chico motherfucker I see there." Carl replied with a psychotic stare. Credits *Alejandro Rodriguez *Fernando *Jonathon Davidson *Carl *Michael *Jordan *Manuel *Clarence Trivia *First appearance of Manuel. *First appearance of Clarence. *This is the first issue where Tyrone doesn't appear, or focus on the Saints at all, rather focusing on Alejandro's gang and the Crips. Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark